Difficult
by With The Pigs
Summary: Years after the proposal Rory and Logan are thrown together under difficult circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls

**I don't own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls**

I wake up on Saturday morning to sunlight streaming in through the blinds and the sound of birds chirping outside the window. I roll over, reaching for my alarm clock on my bedside table, and notice that its green lights indicate that it is 7:30 AM – two hours earlier than I usually wake up on Saturdays.

When half-an-hour has passed, I realize that my attempts to fall back asleep are useless so I promptly get out of bed and make my way over to the bathroom to begin the morning routine that I have perfected over the years.

I don't know why but today I am feeling kind of weird. A strange feeling that I can't shake off has come over me. I walk into my kitchen and turn on the coffee machine and I am somewhat comforted by the liquid's sweet aroma wafting up my nose. When the machine beeps to signal that it's done, I pour myself a cup and start reading the paper.

The thing I look forward to the most about the Saturday paper is the super-sized crossword puzzle. It challenges me in a way that the other ones don't. I don't waste any time and immediately start working through it. For some reason though, I am having a little bit of trouble with it today. When I am halfway through the puzzle – trying to figure out what a five letter word for fable writer is – my eyes suddenly fall upon the obituary section and notice a name written in bold on top of a picture of a familiar face.

The crossword puzzle forgotten, I reach for the paper and gasp when I realize that my eyes were not playing tricks on me and it was indeed the face of my former boyfriend's best friend Finn written in the paper. I read the details and see that the wake is tonight.

As tears well up in the corners of my eyes, I want to believe that this isn't real. I want to believe that God isn't this cruel. He wouldn't take Finn away from Logan and Colin. I can't even begin to imagine what they are going through right now. They've spent their whole lives being _The Three Musketeers_ and now one of them is gone.

There is only one thing going through my mind while I walk around my room absentmindedly trying to figure out what you wear to a funeral. _I have to see if Logan's okay._

* * *

I start making my way through the streets of Hartford trying to find the address that I had scribbled down on a napkin. I decide that it's time to call my mother and let her know what's going on with me right now.

"Hey mom" I say when she answers the phone after four rings. I was seriously contemplating just hanging up the phone. "What took you so long to pick up?" I could faintly here the sounds of my baby sister Emma's cry for food.

"Jeez, raising a newborn is hard work. Did you know that raising a newborn was hard work?" she asked me and I could only assume that she was picking Emma up because I could here her voice fading while she was adjusting to the baby's weight.

"Considering the fact that I've never had the chance to raise a newborn then I would have to say no, I didn't know that raising a newborn was hard work. How's Luke holding up? I don't think I've ever seen him as nervous as I did the night Emma was born" I say smiling as I remembered the look on my step-father's face when the nurse handed him the bundled-up baby just two weeks ago.

"He's doing just fine. He can't seem to get enough of my little angel. Well, can you blame him; she does have my eyes you know?" I can hear the happiness in her voice and love the fact that she has gotten her life together, finally settled down and gotten married to the man that we all knew she was made for from day one.

"No I can't blame him, she is beautiful" After a long pause I decide to just spit it out. "Listen mom, I kinda have some bad news"

"What's wrong honey?"

"Well I don't know if you remember Logan's friends Colin and Finn?" I ask her trying to stall for some time. I think that if I say the actual words it will all finally seem real.

"Uh, yeah, I think I met them once or twice. What's going on? Why the sudden interest in your ex-boyfriend's friends that you haven't seen in three years?" she asks and I know that she's trying to understand the situation.

"Well they were my friends too!" I say somewhat irritated because they really _were _my friends. We became so close when Logan and I were dating.

"Okay fine. Why the sudden interest in _your _friends that _you _haven't seen in three years?"

"Finn passed away today mom. I'm on my way to the wake now"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" I heard her say and I could tell that she truly meant it. She knows that I have never been okay with death. I was a wreck when Bambi's mother died. I cried for a week. "How's Logan holding up? Have you spoken to him?"

"No, I guess I'll just see him when I get there" I say already dreading it. "I mean, what do you say to a person who's just lost their best friend?"

"I don't know honey, I've never been in this situation before. But hey, my care package skills are still great!" she says with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Thanks mom" I say with a sad smile. I notice that I have pulled up the house where the wake was to take place. I double check the address and look up at the house sighing "I have to go, I just got here. Kiss Emma goodnight for me"

"I will. And honey? I really am sorry"

"I know mom"

* * *

I walk into the foyer when the maid answers the door and I am instantly greeted by a sea of black. I spot a few women and their husbands that I know from the DAR and I make a mental note to try and stay away from them. If they do notice me I will be pulled into a conversation of useless things and that is something that I am _really _not in the mood for right now. Normally this kind of chatter wouldn't bother me but today it's just _too much._

In the corner, I notice a woman of about twenty-five clutching a three-year-old's hand with one hand and a tissue to her eyes in the other. She is being comforted by a man who is also teary-eyed. I can only assume that she is Finn's sister that I have heard so much about. I wouldn't know what to say to her so I decide against going to talk to her and continue to stare at her from my place by the bar.

I suddenly see someone walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. I notice then that it was Logan and my breath suddenly catches in my throat. It felt as if my heart literally skipped a beat. He looks good considering the circumstances. His hair is a little longer than when I had seen him last. I would love to walk up to him and just start a normal conversation with him like I used to do all those years ago but I know that's not possible.

Suddenly, he looks at me. _Right _at me! And I have nothing better to do but lift my hand and wave like the moron that I am. He looks to the side and shakes his head a little like he doesn't really believe that I'm real. When he's finally convinced himself that I am not a dream he start making his way over to where I'm standing and I find myself freaking out. I have to resist the urge to clutch at my chest when he smiles slightly as he reaches me.

"Hi" I say. God, I really am pathetic!

"Hi" He says and for a minute we're just staring at each other trying to savor this moment. "What are you doing here?" He asks me suddenly

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" I asked and I can hear the sadness in my voice. If he honestly thought that I wouldn't come when I found out than he didn't know me as well as I thought he did. "He was my friend too you know"

"I know that Rory but it's just been awhile since we all saw you last" He says and I see hurt flash in his eyes. I don't really blame him either.

"Logan, I'm sorry about the last time we saw each other. I didn't want to leave things between us like that" I say trying to let him know that I really was sorry.

"That doesn't really matter now does it Rory. It's hardly the place to be discussing it either. As fun and carefree Finn was I really don't think he would have wanted us to spend our time at _his _funeral talking about our breakup. He wasn't really the type of guy who liked to share the spotlight" When he says this I can't help but laugh a little. I try to remember the good times.

"You're definitely right about that. I'm sorry you lost him Logan. I know how much he meant to both you and Colin" I say.

He's silent for awhile. I almost feel awkward just sitting there waiting for him to say something in return. Anything will do right about now.

"Thanks for coming tonight Rory. You look good by the way" he says and I think I see something flash through his eyes in that moment. Something that resembles, dare I say it, love.

"Uh, thanks. You look good too" I say rather pitifully. I can't believe that a journalist can't come up with something better. Where the hell did my education go?

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asks me catching me completely off guard.

"Um, sure" I say and once again I wonder why I am having so much trouble getting words out tonight. Thy vocab doth lacking.

We head out the patio doors and start walking on a path lined with little white flowers. I can't help but wonder what Logan and I are going to say to each other now that we find ourselves alone.

* * *

**If anyone was wondering what the answer to the crossword was it was AESOP. Yeah, I didn't get that one either. **

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who took the time to review! It always puts a smile on my face when I read what the reader's have to say about my work. I should let you guys know that I don't mind if you have something negative to say. In fact, I encourage it because it allows me to grow as a writer and improve. So, don't be afraid to be brutal. I won't take it personally!**

**A lot of people have been asking me why I killed off Finn. I know you guys hate me for it but I do have my reasons. You may not be able to see it but they're there. **

**Before I let the reading start (sorry about this by the way) I'd like to say that this fic won't be very long. I don't know exactly how many chapters it'll be but I basically have it planned out and I know that it won't take long to end.**

**So that's it! That's all I have to say! Enjoy!**

As we begin walking down the path, a heavy and awkward silence fills the air around us. I don't know what to say to the man whose proposal I had turned down? How do I initiate conversation with him?

Wait a minute! He asked to speak to me! Why doesn't _he _initiate the conversation?

As if reading my mind, out of the corner of my mind, I see Logan turn slightly towards me and open his mouth before closing it quickly. It seems like he doesn't know how to bring up the subject either. I take comfort in the fact that I'm not the only one.

Deciding to put us both out of our misery, I speak the first words.

"So how have you been?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I regret ever having uttered them in the first place. The man just lost his best friend and here I am asking him how he's been. Way to go Gilmore! "I mean, how have you been all things considered?" I try to rectify the mistake I've made.

"I was fine until all this happened; I mean… it all happened so suddenly… we didn't even have time…" Logan seems to be struggling with his words and I can't really blame him. I myself suddenly feel a little wetness in my eyes that wasn't there previously.

Through all the commotion I realize that I don't even know how it happened. I feel bizarre asking him about it now so I figure I'll find out at a later time.

"The woman you were with before, that's his sister?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, Jenny" he says and I could see the hint of a smile. He's probably just remembering something about good ol' Finn. "She's just like him. Full of life and energy. The little one is his niece Katherine. She loves her uncle Finn. She can't fully comprehend the fact that he's gone and it's breaking my heart"

I remember now that the little girl's face seemed neutral, undecided. Like she didn't know how she should be feeling and was confused being around a bunch of mourning adults.

"Logan, give her some time. _I _still can't comprehend it and I'm twenty-five. I can't imagine what she's feeling"

Logan stays silent for a moment and I find myself wondering if I offended him. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks, lets out a tired sigh, and turns to look my straight in the eye.

"Look Rory, I don't want to yell, I don't want to fight. I just want to put all the bad stuff behind us" When he says the _bad stuff_ I can't help but wonder what he's referring to and I don't hesitate to ask.

"I'm sorry but, what exactly is it you're trying to say?"

"You know the proposal? The way you stomped on my heart at graduation?" Apparently he doesn't see the looks of anger on my face because he continues. "I'd just rather leave all those bad memories in the past."

"I'm sorry but didn't you do some stomping of your own?" I ask frustrated. I admit that I hurt Logan but it wasn't entirely my fault. He played a bigger role in this break up than he thinks he did.

"What stomping did _I _do Rory? Is asking the love of your life to marry you considered _stomping?" _Okay, I really want to stop saying the word _stomping._

"No, but how about how you just walked away from me? It seemed as if you were just throwing away three years of our lives! Did they mean that little to you?" I'm fuming now.

"Rory don't you get it? I wanted to have a life with you! I wanted to have the house with the white picket fence and the kids and hell, even the dog fit nicely into the picture! But you said no! You said no and you broke me!" He's practically yelling at me now and I can see the hurt in his eyes. I can guarantee you that he can see the hurt in mine too.

"Logan I did want to marry you! I just didn't want to jump into something I wasn't quite ready for yet. I needed time to see where my life was heading. You were asking me to pick up and move to the other side of the country! You wanted me to leave behind my family and friends! You were asking me to come with you when I had absolutely no idea what was in store for me! I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am. But I just wasn't ready"

After months of carrying this on my shoulders, the weight has finally been lifted. It's amazing how relieved I now feel after having ranted a little. I doubt Logan feels the same way though. And that thought is confirmed when I look into his eyes. They're so cold.

"You know what Rory? Just leave okay. I don't want to talk to you right now" he says and I've never resented him more than I do at this moment.

As I walk back towards the doors we came out of, I try to control the tears. I don't want them to fall. Although to be perfectly honest if there were one time where it would be okay to cry it'd be now. But if I started crying at this moment, I know that'd be for all the wrong reasons.

**So there it is, the next chapter! It wasn't too long but I feel like I ended on the right note (feel free to let me know if you disagree). **

**Before I let you guys click the button and review (take the hint) I just want to let everyone know that this chapter is really my opinion on the Rory-Logan break up. I feel like they both did damage to the other and although Rory might have done more, Logan wasn't exactly innocent.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback! I enjoyed reading everything you guys had to say. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I'm really insecure when it comes to my writing. **

I am fuming.

It's been exactly five days since the whole Logan debacle. I still can't believe that he would tell me to leave. Finn was just as much my friend than his and I had a right to be there. Finn would have wanted me to be there. At least I'd like to think so.

I am currently sitting at home, on the couch, flipping through the channels, not really paying attention to the images flashing on the television. I've been in this trance since the wake actually. People at work have noticed it and even my mother made a comment about it when I dropped in on her a day after the fight. The reason for my visit to Stars Hollow was because I thought I wanted to talk it out with my mother. But when I got there and saw just how happy she was with her new family, I just couldn't bring myself to speak. I ended up leaving early despite my mother's protesting words.

I don't know when I started feeling like an outsider every time I walked into my childhood home. I guess it started when mom and Luke came back from their honeymoon. I walked in and they were on the couch with April on the ground next to them. I felt like I was walking into someone else's life. That was around the same time I started thinking about Logan more than usual. The first time I actually thought about starting a family of my own with the man of my dreams.

The sound of the phone ringing brought my thoughts to a stop.

"Hello"

"Rory" His voice sounded hoarser than it did the last time I heard it. Like he had been crying.

"What is it Logan? Do you want to yell and insult me some more?" I really couldn't help the way I was treating him.

"I called to say that I was out of line the last time we spoke"

"Wow Logan, you sound _so _sincere. I have suddenly forgotten every horrible thing you said to me! I just might break out into a song any minute now!" I think that I had every right to be the way I was being. I was still hurting.

"Rory I'm serious. I really am sorry. I was just really upset after seeing you again after all these years and reliving all those memories that I had tried so hard to forget. I also called because I have something for you"

"What? What do you have for me?" I couldn't help it; I am a Gilmore girl after all. I can't help the feeling of excitement that creeps up on me when I hear that someone wants to give me something.

"I'll call you later on with the details on where to meet me. I hope you can make it" And with that he clicked off.

* * *

I had just walked into the bar that Logan had picked out and was already feeling brutally out of place. It reminds me of all those times spent at society parties. The ones where I would sit in the corner and feel so insecure. I suddenly spot Colin sitting at the bar nursing what seems to be his fifth drink judging by the empty glasses around him. I decide to put my fears aside and talk to him considering it's been awhile.

"Hey there" I say as I sit on the unoccupied bar stool next to him. I notice that he has bags under his eyes probably caused by endless nights of tossing and turning. Lately, I've had a lot of those nights myself.

"Rory!" he says louder than he should have and I feel all eyes turn towards us. "How have you been?! Grab a drink!" As he turns towards me I realize that I have never smelled a stronger tequila breath.

"That's okay Colin, I don't really feel like drinking tonight"

"Right, you never were much of a drinker. You were also a little bit of a prude"

"I was not a prude" I say quietly and I am somewhat offended by his comment. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see Logan walking towards us, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Colin maybe we should get you home" he says when he has approached us.

"I'm not ready to go home yet Logan. I'm not done drinking. Don't you think Finn would have wanted me to stay here and drink all night?" he asks and I feel so sad for him at the moment. I can tell he misses his best friend and I can feel the tears welling up in the corner of my eyes.

"Let me take care of this" Logan whispers in my ear and I nod silently while I watch the scene unfold. He grabs onto Colin's elbow and starts leading him towards the exit. Colin, who still has the glass in his hand, starts singing and by this time all eyes are on him.

I decide that there's no way I'm getting through this evening without a drink so I walk towards the bar and order a martini while I wait for Logan to get back. Once he does, he sits down next to me and looks more tired than I've ever seen him.

"How'd that go?" I ask and I'm scared to know the answer

"I called his driver and sent him home. I asked him to call me as soon as he got him in bed"

"I hope he's okay" I say

"He will be, he's taking it harder than anyone" We sit there for a long time not really saying anything to one another. I think we don't know how to initiate conversation after the fight. After awhile he turns toward me and opens his mouth to say something.

"I really do want to apologize to you for my behavior. I was so out of line" I can now tell that he genuinely means it.

"It's okay Logan. All's forgiven" I really do want to make up with him because that way we can maybe start to be something again. It doesn't necessarily have to be something romantic. I just know that I would enjoy his company no matter what the circumstances. I then notice him reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a long, white envelope and placing it on the bar top in between us. I can see my name scribbled down on one side of the envelope in an unfamiliar handwriting.

"Is this what you wanted to give me?" I ask and I'm a little confused. He wanted to give me a letter? He couldn't have just talked to me face to face?

"This is it" he says while eyeing the envelope

"Did you write this?" I ask still not understanding.

"Me? No, I didn't write this" he says while shaking his head "Finn wrote this for you. We found it while we were cleaning out his apartment."

I was in a daze. I really couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. I had no idea why Finn had written me a letter when we hadn't spoken in three years.

"Now, we haven't read it out of respect for you. Well, actually that's not true. We didn't read it because there was a note taped to it saying we shouldn't but that's not the point. The point is, if Finn actually took the time to write this letter it means he had something important to share with you."

He finishes his drink, throws some bills on the table and leaves me there feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope you guys like it and I assure you that the next chapter will answer all the questions that you guys may have up to now.**

**Please review! And if you want to, check out my profile page to answer my poll question.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm awfully sorry about the lack of updates but life has been crazy lately. That's my only excuse for not posting this chapter any sooner. I really hope that this was worth the wait and if not let me know in a nice review whether it be good or bad.**

--

The moment I left the bar on Saturday night I wanted nothing more than to run home and rip open the letter to find out just what Finn wanted to tell me. But, the envelope that was given to me by Logan exactly four days ago is still sitting on my coffee table, unopened. As soon as I got home, I realized that I wasn't all that excited to know. I mean, what could he possibly have to say to me after three years? Would he be nice? Would he tell me off? I really don't know what to expect at this point.

As I sit down on the couch, I watch the envelope that I swear is mocking me. I glare at it and reach to pick it up but I stop myself before I could get it. I repeat this motion several times before I sigh in frustration and grab it violently. I rip it open so quickly I fear I have torn the actual letter itself. I draw in a breath before reading what my deceased friend has to say to me.

_Dear Rory,_

_I know that when you read this you'll probably be confused. So I want to start from the beginning and take you through this step by step._

_For as long as I could remember Logan, Colin and I have been inseparable. We were the three stooges, always causing trouble, always pulling pranks and always making people laugh. If anything big ever happened in my life, it was them that I went rushing to and it was them that I shared it with. They were my family and, don't tell them I told you this, but I loved them – I __love __them._

_I just got the news from my doctor that this blasted tumor in my brain is untreatable and the only people that I can think to share it with is Logan and Colin. But in the back of my mind I know that there's one more person in this world who deserves to know. That person is you. Because like it or not darling you have become a part of our little family and I wouldn't have it any other way. You want to know why? Because I love you too._

_So as I'm writing you this note I'm sitting in the doctor's office. He's left me alone for a couple of minutes per my request. This whole experience has made me realize that (this is going to sound like a total cliché but I really don't care at this point) life is short and you must do the things you want to do whether it be something as simple as saying "I love you" to the people that matter or something life altering like letting the love of your life know that you still love them (hint, hint!)._

_So I really hope that I get to see you before I kick (I have to keep myself smiling somehow don't I?) and if I don't, know that I died with you on my mind and in my heart. _

_Love,  
Finn_

_P.S. He's a good guy love, give it another go._

I put the letter down and wipe at my tear-stained face. I start to think of all the things that I could have said to Finn before he passed away. I could have told him that I loved him just like he 

told me. All the words that he had written are now starting to float around in my head and I realize that there is so much truth behind them. _Life is short and you must do the things you want to _and _He's a good guy love, give it another go_. These words that once upon a time would have meant absolutely nothing to me suddenly make more sense.

I now realize what I have to do and what I should have done awhile ago.

--

**I know that this chapter isn't very long but I really feet like I should get Finn's letter out there before I take Rory and Logan's relationship any further. I really hope you enjoyed reading this and hopefully the wait won't be so long for the next chapter. **

**Let me know what you thought in a nice review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even want to start giving you all the excuses that I have ready. I just want to apologize for making you wait as long as you did. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**--**

It's been a couple of days since I read Finn's letter. It's still sitting on my nightstand, where I left it after rereading it the eighth time. Every time I read it I can't help but think that not only was this Finn's way of saying goodbye, but this was also Finn's clever – but also very unnerving– way of getting me to think about my relationship with Logan.

I mean, how could I not after the not so subtle "_hint hint!" _that he had written.

After reading it the first time I was so certain that I knew where to go from there. But now, after analyzing it in a very Rory Gilmore kind of way, I have no idea how to approach the situation. It's gotten to the point where I had to take a few days off from work to think about it.

What do I do? Do I go over there? Do I call him? And what do I say when I finally come face to face with him? _I'm ready now! Let's go_?

How could something as simple as a letter turn into the world's most complex dilemma?

--

Before I could think about it any further, fate takes matters into its own hands.

I spot him sitting all by himself in the quiet café. He has dark circles under his eyes that let me know he hasn't gotten a proper night's sleep in awhile. He's pale and fragile looking, like he hasn't eaten either. I frown thinking that this can't possibly be good for his health. Instead of going home, and therefore prolonging my torture, I decide that enough is enough and start walking towards him.

When I get to his secluded table in the corner he doesn't look up. He simply stares at the table and traces patterns with his fingers. I decide to fill the silence and speak first.

"Can I ask what the table did to deserve the glare that you are giving it?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. We Gilmores have a way of doing that. But looking at him now I can tell that it's not going to be that easy. Instead of replying he gives me a sullen look and continues to look down at the table.

"How did you know where I was?" he asks me after a long pause. He still refuses to look at me.

"I didn't. I just walked in and you happened to be here. I have no control over that"

"So... Did you read Finn's letter?" he asks as he finally lifts his head and looks me in the eyes. He looks even worse up close than he did when I first walked in.

"I did" I answer and it's my turn to look down. I don't know why but I can't look at him while we're talking about that letter.

"And what did Finn have to say to you?" he spots the waitress and asks her for a small black coffee.

"Oh you know…" I answer vaguely. I'm really not in the mood to share the contents of that letter with him. "He just told me about the tumor and that he missed me"

"Huh" he says and I stay quiet because I, like every other person on the planet, has no idea how to respond to something as intelligent as _huh_. I settle for nodding softly and looking around the café just to have something to do with myself. We are once again enveloped by silence and I feel very awkward.

After what feels like a lifetime, I can't take the quiet anymore and I speak up.

"Logan, have you been sleeping?" I can't help but ask. No person who sleeps would ever look like he looks at the moment. He looks almost broken.

"I've gotten a couple of hours here and there. I don't need anymore, I feel fine"

"What about food? When was the last time you had a proper meal?" I can't help the worry that is emitting from my voice.

"Relax Rory. I ate a meal yesterday" he says like it's no big deal. Like he was telling an anecdote.

"Yesterday!? What about today? You know that normal human beings have to eat three meals a day to survive don't you?" As I say this I'm trying to catch the waitress' attention. She finally sees me and walks over with an annoyed look on her face. "Can we get two turkey sandwiches with mustard? Oh and heat the bread please"

When she walks away Logan looks at me with a confused look on his face "Heat the bread?"

"You don't like cold bread" I say quietly.

As soon as the words leave my mouth the look on his face goes from sad and miserable to a little happier then when I first spotted him. "You still remember that?" he asks and I can tell he can't really believe it.

"Well yeah, I remember a lot of things. I remember that you don't like cold bread, that your favorite color is blue, and that your favorite sport is baseball. I remember that the reason you hate hospitals is because when you were little Honor was in a car accident and it hurt you so much to see her that broken. I also remember that your favorite city is Zurich because that was the last city you visited with your grandmother before she passed away. Also, I know tha –"

I was interrupted by his hand being placed on mine. "Rory" he says so quietly that I would have missed it if I wasn't paying attention. "Rory I miss you. I miss you so much"

"I miss you too. I've been missing you for three years" I confess.

He lifts our entwined hands up to his mouth and kisses my palm before resting them on his cheek and letting out a long sigh.

"If we're going to do this, I want to do it right this time" he says and as I look up at him I can see that his eyes are closed, almost like he's scared to witness my reaction to his words.

"I want this to work Logan. I really do"

"So we're really trying this again?" he asks hopefully.

I smile as I tell him "Yes, we're really doing this again" And before I know it his lips are on mine and we're both indulging in one of the deepest, most perfect kisses we've ever had.

And to think, we owe it all to Finn.

--

**So that's it!! I really hope you guys liked this story and the ending. If not let me know in an review. **


End file.
